


Winter to Summer

by Lysambre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 days of writing, Exercise in writing, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: Kageyama, prince of the Kingdom of Winter, meets the sun.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing.  
> I have lost my groove for a long time, and I feel my English has been running away from me. So I decided to give myself the challenge of writing something, anything, for 100 days in a row.  
> Might be a paragraph, might be just a sentence.  
> I'm not even sure it'll be a fully formed story, as I'm very much not even trying to think about that yet. So it might just end up as 100 different drabbles. Or not. I don't know.  
> The only certainty is that I want to try my hand at Kagehina.

Kageyama had always been living in a land of Winter. He only knew of the coldness, the monotonous colours that came with the constant clouds hanging over the kingdom, and with the eternal snow covering all visible grounds.

White, blue, black and grey were the colours of every season here. Frankly, it was just boring.

Kageyama remembered reading once, in a book that had long since been forbidden, about the colours of the seasons in other lands.

In the land of the Sun, it was supposed to be different all year long. With all sorts of colours everywhere.

Right now, slowly riding his horse across a field of snow, Kageyama could still close his eyes and picture that old book. The colours were faint, as if time had almost erased them from his memory, but they were still there. He had no name to put on them, but that didn’t really matter. Just thinking about them was warming him up from the inside, as they always did.

Just as he became lost in that old fantasy of his, a disturbance cause his horse to stop.

Kageyama opened his eyes, and saw the sun. 

Or at least a boy, who looked like the sun of the old book.


	2. Jewel

The boy was… shinning. There was no other word for it. From his clothes to his hair, he was… luminescent. As bright and warm as Kageyama had ever seen in his life before.

He could not tear his eyes away when the boy, who had still not seen him, bent toward some stream. He got fresh water between his hands and drank with obvious joy.

It was only after he finished drinking that, from the side, he caught sight of Kageyama.

When the boy fully turned toward him, Kageyama felt pierced by the incredible sharpness of his eyes. Had it not been for their warm colour, Kageyama would have thought they were diamond. As it was, they were probably some other jewel, from wherever this boy had come from.


	3. Teeth

To be honest, once the boy had turned toward him, Kageyama fully expected him to just run away. He nearly always had that effect on people… and animals.

So, it was quite a surprise, when instead of flying, the boy smiled. A big toothy grin that made both of his eyes close in delight. 

Kageyama was so surprised that he sort of fell from his horse.

The boy came to his rescue, helping him get to his feet and calming the horse after it had been disturbed by the sudden movements of both his owner and the visitor.

He turned back toward Kageyama and held his hand out.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou”, he said. And he smiled again.


	4. Old book

Hinata Shouyou. Hum. So, this boy wasn’t the sun. Ok. Kageyama could work with that.

He looked at the small hand that was being offered to him and then back at the smiling face, and he couldn’t help himself. He raised his own hand and took the smaller one.

This was just like in the old picture book. A world full of colours, with strangers becoming friends for no other reason that they crossed paths at one specific point of their lives.

Kageyama held Hinata’s hand for probably much longer than was acceptable, because he was warm, and holding onto him was unfreezing Kageyama’s fingers. He was feeling things. It was a very strange… feeling.

But still, Hinata just kept on smiling and shaking his hand. 

Kageyama thought that maybe he was about to wake up from a wonderful dream, only to find himself back at the castle. Cold, alone and miserable.

He didn’t want to wake up.


	5. Curse

It wasn’t until the evening that Kageyama made it back to the castle.

Hinata had kept him busy the whole day, showing him around the unfamiliar grounds, chattering incessantly about one thing after the next.

Half the time, Kageyama had no idea what he was talking about, but it just felt wrong to cut him off when he was showing so much enthusiasm.

Once the sun had started to set and Kageyama had realised he should go back, Hinata had made him promise to come again the next day.

Later that evening, as he came into the dining room, his mother looked at him passively, but then did a double take. Her face got even paler than usual, and she interrupted her husband in the middle of a sentence.

Everyone in the room got quiet.

She raised a hand toward her son, fingers trembling, and picked a small flower petal that had somehow stuck to his hair. It was bright orange, reminding Kageyama of Hinata.

A voice boomed in the otherwise silent room.

“The Prince has been cursed!”


	6. Temple

Cursed? Because he had a petal in his hair? What kind of non-sense was this?

The room had grown very noisy after the announcement, everyone and their brother offering a solution to “the curse”, or whatever. 

Kageyama turned back toward his parents.

“It’s just a flower. There’s nothing wrong with flowers, is there?”

His father, put a hand on his mother’s shoulder when it seemed she would speak. He took his time looking at Kageyama, as if searching his very soul for an answer to a question he didn’t even knew.

When he spoke, it was in a voice only meant for Kageyama.

“Let us head to the temple.”


	7. Three

“I will ask you three question, Prince Tobio, please answer them as truthfully as possible.”

The Kannushi looked serious, no smile on his peaceful face today.

Kageyama nodded his understanding. He had never seen fit to lie anyway, what good did lying ever do?

“Did you knowingly pass the borders of the Kingdom?”, the Kannushi asked.

Kageyama answered negatively. 

He had been way too taken with Hinata to even realise, at first, that he wasn’t in the Kingdom anymore.

“Did you meet anyone while out of our borders?”

Kageyama answered with a short “Yes”. If they wanted to know more, they’d have to ask. A part of him was still unsure if that meeting had been a dream.

“Did that person, at any point, touch your skin, unprotected by a cloth barrier?”

“Yes”, his answer was clear. The memory of Hinata holding his hand made him clench his fingers.

The Kannushi turned back toward Kageyama’s parents.

“I am sorry. Kindaichi-sama was right. Prince Tobio has been cursed”, he looked so regretful speaking these words, that Kageyama felt sorry for him, if not for himself.

“He will have to leave the Kingdom before three days have passed, or risk spreading the curse.”


	8. Bottle

The laws of the Kingdom were uncompromising. It didn’t matter who Kageyama was, it didn’t matter that he didn’t feel cursed (quite the contrary in fact). It didn’t matter that he had never lived one night out of the castle since birth.

What mattered, apparently, was to keep this alleged curse out of the Kingdom, by any means.

His parents were forbidden to make the trip with him, and he wasn’t even able to touch his mother’s hand one last time before they took him away.

They were kind enough to leave him at the border with his horse, a bottle of water, and some money.

Kageyama felt sorry for himself for a minute. But feeling sorry wouldn’t feed his horse, nor would it give him a roof.

So, he went, not quite remembering where he had met Hinata the last time, but hoping it wouldn’t be that far off.


	9. Sunshine

It didn’t take long for Kageyama to leave the grey behind him and arrive in plains of luxurious grass. The grass back home had been a tone of grey, like everything else, and there had never been that much of it to begin with.

But here… here, he just wanted to roll over in it. His horse also enjoyed the taste much more than he had ever had before.

Steps made Kageyama turn toward the road, and as if planned, the clouds parted to allow some light in, right on Hinata’s smiling face.

“Kageyama!” Hinata ran toward him, “I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see you again! I’m so glad!”

Kageyama didn’t knew what to say, so he told the truth, unaltered.

“Back home, they say I have been cursed. I can’t go back until the curse is gone. I wanted to find you again.”

Hinata seemed to be taken aback for a second, but another big smile graced his face and he laughed.

“A curse? Well, you’re very lucky then, because my family specialises in magic, and there is no curse that can resist us when we all work together!”

He got up, dusting his clothes of from non-existent dirt, and held a hand toward Kageyama.

“Come with me”, he said, “You can stay in the Academy for as long as you need. I’m sure we’ll find a way to help you.”

There was so much certainty in his tone, it would have been difficult to not believe him. Kageyama took hold of the offered hand, and with the horse in tow, they started toward the Academy.


End file.
